guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy Blast
hmm, subtracted 10 dmg, but still quite good. PLZ DONT NERF IT ANYMORE! Im begging you! :I doubt it'll get much more nerfing. It's like Feast of Corruption, it's nice but 2 second casting time and long recharge means that if it doesn't kill something then the damage won't do much. --Blue.rellik 00:23, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::It also isn't effected by any of the Attunement Spells. --Curse You 21:45, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Maximum damage Assuming 2 is max, you will need 65 energy to get max damage out of this skill. If it didn't have such a long recharge I might think spike, but they prenerferd ;P--Gigathrash 19:11, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :That's the same recharge SP has and no one complains about IT --Gimmethegepgun 19:19, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::This is nice...high armor-ignoring damage that doesn't cause Exhaustion. I'd take this over Obsidian Flame anyday. Or maybe use both. (T/ ) 00:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, glyph of energy could be used to bypass it and spike every 15 seconds, but that follows too close a pattern. I KNOW! Double spike =D Invoke Lightning and Energy blast! Without Glyph of course ;)--Gigathrash 00:09, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::The other very cool thing about this skill, is that it allows Support Eles to cause some damage. E/Mo with all Energy Storage and Healing/Protection Prayers will work better once EotN comes out. If only there was Condition Removal in Healing Prayers! Then primary Monks could delegate all the Hex, Condition, and Partywide Healing/Protection responsibilities, while they focus on single-target healing and things like Bonding. (T/ ) 00:17, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yep, I can see it now, 8 E/Mos holding the HoH. :P --Gigathrash 00:28, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::One of the Spotless thingy's gives Healing Prayers Condition removal, right...? The world's gone crazy. Maybe they'll give us a chance and make the max 3 at 13 ES, and then you wouldn't need as much energy. You'd need around 43 energy to max it out, meaning around 53 before you cast. The Paintballer (T/ ) Ether Prodigy + Energy blast? --BeeD 01:55, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Edit: never mind stupid idea. An energy storage skill that isn't related to energy management? YAY! Damage Calculation So when they say it's two points of damage for each point of energy you have, is it calculated before or after you use 10e to cast the spell? I'm assuming before?--Nexith 14:24, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :After. It's gotta be when the spell completes. Edit Woops, that was me. The Paintballer (T/ ) ::With that in mind, you can cast Energy Blast with less than 75 energy and still get max damage due to regen. --Scottie theNerd 06:03, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Damage Type No damage type is listed...think it might be armor-ignoring?--Ryudo 16:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :When no damage type is stated and it's not an attack skill, it's armor-ignoring --Gimmethegepgun 16:04, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just a inane note but there are very few exceptions to that rule though. --Blue.rellik 22:18, 4 August 2007 (CDT) 130x8=1040..ouch...OR 130x4=520 that would still hurt quite a bit71.222.47.119 20:22, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Cry of Frustration laughs at you. --Kale Ironfist 20:36, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Team of 4 E/Mos, Mind blast Mark of rodgort Glowing gaze, Use energy blast for spike at start. Keep energy up with mind blast and glowing gaze while healing with mo or rit spells. Use energy blast whenever its up...--69.145.194.67 17:52, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Lol thats an interesting idea but totally hopeless 69.145.... whatever the numbers are person who diddnt sign... think about that.. all your main damage comes from a power spike that if it misses, has a long recharge anyways... plus the first time a decent monk sees those spikes hit, he'll throw prot spirit on and be a happy camper... meanwhile ur being pummeld by swords, sythes, daggers, hexes, other ele's... yeah i think you would all die... and a good infuser could just negate ur spike anyways.. to slow Morvick 22:39, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Since this skill has a long cast time a party could coordinate it so that Gaze of Contempt lands on the target just before the spike skills finish casting. Any good team with Vent can manage it. However, Kale Ironfist is still right. -Malcheior Sveth 19:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Glyph of Sacrifice laughs at Prot Spirit. (T/ ) 22:44, 6 September 2007 (CDT) good infuser laughs at silly eles trying to coordinate this energy spike =) especially cuz they might not all be casting exact same spells etc.. and sacrifice just adds more to recharge time ya knowMorvick 22:53, 6 September 2007 (CDT) GoS + Meteor Shower used to be Meta >.> If you have Vent or Teamspeak or anything like that then you damn well better be able to coordinate a spike, else you fail at voicechat...Spike = dead = recharge irrelevant, esp. if you have other spells in your arsenal for pressure or another spike. (T/ ) 23:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) heh ok thats true, recharge dont matter if ur dead... heh might be nooby for admiting this but i think my RA bonder would love to see the enemy use this... i keep prot spirit on myself at all times anyways... Morvick 23:04, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Intensity Yes it works Intensity with this skill. 21% more DMG for my skill track = 157 DMG I'm not going to say hey! 130 isn't max xD Master of Magic Might just be me, but this seems to clearly be used along with Master of Magic, providing a sizable nuke and a recharge for a tree you won't be using many other spammable skills from...I've been toying around with this on an E/N, using This, Master of Magic, Kinetic Armor, and blood spells, much fun =D--A Child Of Midnight 02:38, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Mom is already your estorage recharging skill so this skill has nothing to do with it --Dunkoro 20:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::That's gold; "What's your energy management skill?" - "Your MOM!". I love Guild Wars --Blue.rellik 11:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Related skills?? i guess here shd go: *-ether prodigy (cos its damage depends on ur nrg) *-ether prism (cos its the same except that dmg(s)talkpage 15:22, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ::http://ikimono1.deviantart.com/art/New-energy-blast-icon-83796372 :::^Vastly Improved.-- 15:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I need to figure out how to swap the default icon with this using texmodFade into soup 04:03, 9 January 2009 (UTC) GoE + Energy Blast Something strange happens when Energy Blast is used in combination with Glyph of Essence, or at least when I tried it. I used GoE and then with 72 energy (current max) used Energy Blast, but instead of getting 124 or 0 damage, I got 63 (probably due to regen) every time. Any ideas as to what may be causing this? It might be a bug, but I think it may just be something else I might not be seeing -- Varon Searer 01:44, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :Do you have 7 or less energy storage? Because then it would do one damage for each point of energy you have, which as you said would then be 63. N Segick 04:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC)